121313 Jossik Balish
01:36 -- garrisonedGuardian GG began trolling conciseTactician CT at 01:36 -- 01:37 GG: Bαl-sh. 01:37 CT: Ah, GREETINGS Jossik. 01:37 GG: - hαve embαrked upon α sαcred quest, αnd - need your help. 01:37 CT: You ARE aware we are ALL on a 01:37 GG: -t -s α quest g-vne only to heroes of heαrt. 01:37 CT: 'sacred quest' 01:37 GG: yes 01:37 CT: BUT do go ON. 01:38 GG: My quest -s des-gned to strengthen my heαrty powers. 01:39 CT: WHERE did you HEAR of this quest? 01:39 GG: Powers not only over the emot-ons, but over the soul -tself. 01:39 GG: - αm αfrα-d - cαnnot reveαl my source. 01:40 GG: They hαve αsked to remα-n αnoonymous. 01:40 CT: Oh? And WHAT are you PLANNING on using this POWER for? 01:40 GG: W-nn-ng the gαme αnd stuff 01:40 CT: really. 01:41 GG: -ndeed. 01:41 CT: ARE you TRYING to manipulate SOMEONE with these powers over emotion? 01:41 GG: No, of course not. 01:41 GG: As the kn-ght, -t -s not my plαce to mαn-pulαte. 01:41 GG: -t -s my plαce to f-ght. 01:42 CT: You know a LOT for someone Libby does not COMMUNICATE with often. 01:42 GG: Dude, th-s -s α v-deogαme. 01:42 GG: They're k-ndα my th-ng. 01:42 CT: PLEASE. This is as MUCH a videogame as Dean is ALIVE. 01:42 CT: What do you NEED? 01:43 GG: You αre essent-αl wo the success of my quest. 01:43 CT: Then TELL me what you NEED. 01:44 GG: Do you hαve αny thoughts αs to your pαle quαdrαnt? 01:44 CT: ... 01:45 CT: I'd RATHER not SAY. 01:45 CT: You ARE aware I believed Nullar to be pale correct? 01:45 GG: R-ght, yeαh. 01:45 GG: Any other thoughts concern-ng thαt quαdrαnt. 01:46 GG: Th-s quest mαy be cr-t-cαl to our success -n the gαme. 01:46 CT: YES, in fact, although I do not KNOW how far that will GO. 01:46 CT: WHY the curiosity all of a SUDDEN? 01:46 GG: Pleαse, do elαborαte 01:46 GG: Heαrt Quest, mαn! 01:46 CT: AGAIN I'd LIKE to keep it PRIVATE. Why is this VITAL for your QUEST. 01:47 GG: - thought you would hαve f-gured -t out by now. 01:47 GG: My quest -s to sh-p everyones pαle quαdrαnts. 01:47 CT: WELL, sorry Jossik, I don't NEED a matchmaker. 01:48 GG: -'m sorry bαl-sh, but everyone does. 01:48 GG: Th-s -s my quest. 01:49 CT: I KNOW you are AWARE that I'm in the ONLY functioning flush relationship at the MOMENT? 01:49 GG: Yes, wh-ch -s why - thought -'d stαrt w-th you. 01:49 GG: Well, αfter ser-αd. 01:50 GG: you αre one of the few who hαve proven they cαn mα-ntα-n α relαt-onsh-p. 01:50 CT: LET me just tell you THIS, it is PROBABLE I would CULL my morial after a TIME. So, if you WOULD PLEASE, not BOTHER and let me CHOOSE so that does not HAPPEN. 01:50 GG: - αm lett-ng you choose, Bαl-sh! 01:51 GG: Th-s -s just α prel-m-nαry sweep. 01:51 CT: Then WHY play matchmaker? FINE, keep in MIND I have SOMEONE in MIND, and I could CULL someone if this is WRONG. 01:51 GG: Who exαctly do you hαve -n m-nd? 01:52 GG: - wont tell, Kn-ght's honor. 01:52 CT: I am UNCOMFORTABLE revealing that INFORMATION to my matesprite. Is THAT a good answer? 01:52 GG: Wα-t, -s L-bby wαtch-ng? 01:53 CT: NO. Why? 01:53 GG: oh ok 01:53 GG: look bαl-sh -'m no good w-th r-ddles. 01:54 CT: This ISN'T a RIDDLE, it's a troll with FEELINGS who doesn't FEEL like sharing. 01:54 CT: When did you BECOME so pushy? 01:54 GG: S-nce - found α purpose. 01:55 GG: Th-s quest -s -importαnt, Bαl-sh. 01:55 CT: JUST... FINISH with me then. Once you've DONE this SWEEP. 01:55 CT: I'll TALK with the troll I have IN MIND. 01:55 GG: - cαn't complete the sweep unt-l -'ve found out who -t -s! 01:56 GG: Thαt's k-ndα the po-nt of the sweep! 01:56 CT: Why? The FEELINGS are probably non-reciprocated ANYWAYS. 01:56 GG: Don't sαy thαt! 01:56 GG: How would you know, even? 01:56 CT: Am I not ALLOWED to find my OWN way? Are you GOING to poke a NOSE into my buisness until I DO? 01:57 CT: Because I'm a SMART Troll. 01:57 CT: Remeber: Purpleblood. 01:57 GG: Remember: Kn-ght of Heαrt 01:58 GG: Dude -'m not go-ng to αct on αnyth-ng unt-l - hαve the whole p-cture. 01:58 GG: Just tell me, bαl-sh. 01:58 CT: Oh, YES, and NOW that SOMEONE, I WONDER who that COULD BE, clued you IN on some LITTLE FACT, you're trying to SET everyone UP. 01:59 GG: ?? 01:59 GG: -'m confused 01:59 CT: No, I will NOT tell you who it is, and I am INSULTED at your PRESSING into PRIVATE MATTERS. 02:00 GG: Bαl-sh, you αre so gonnα tell me. 02:00 CT: Don't go SHOVING my nose into your POWERS then turn around and say you are CONFUSED. 02:00 GG: -'m confused αs to whom thαt someone -s. 02:01 CT: Well, it's PROBABLY a twink who TOLD you about the power over heart you've CLAIMED. 02:01 CT: And it BETTER NOT be Jackie. 02:01 GG: lol no 02:01 GG: - mαde up the pαrt αbout α person clue-ng me -n 02:02 GG: th-s quest cαme from α r-ddle - found etched on the -ns-de of my lootchest. 02:02 GG: one thαt wαsnt there unt-l - reαched my lαnd 02:02 CT: Oh even BETTER. 02:02 CT: Jossik, WHO do you KNOW who can PULL STUFF like that? 02:02 CT: THREE PEOPLE. 02:03 GG: or, option 4: Th-s -s some mαn-festαt-on of the gαme. 02:03 CT: I SUPPOSE he could be ACTING but that is DOUBTFUL. 02:03 GG: he? 02:04 CT: YOU can GUESS. 02:04 GG: Jαck? 02:04 CT: HINT: Greatly TIED to Scarlet. I NAMED Jackie already. 02:04 GG: Oh, thαt guy 02:05 GG: yeαh, he's k-ndα not -n the p-cture r-ght now 02:05 CT: You DON'T say. 02:05 GG: Thαt's why thαt whole th-ng w-th Scarlet happ- HEY - KNOW WHAT YOU'RE DO-NG 02:05 GG: you w-ll NOT d-vert my αttent-on from my sh-pp-ng dut-es! 02:06 CT: Shipping DUTIES? 02:06 GG: Quest, Bαl-sh, QUEST!!!!! 02:06 CT: Keep it to YOURSELF, Jossik. I don't WANT to be in this little pale mixer you're TRYING to start. 02:06 GG: Oh dont even try th-s 02:07 GG: - hαve to pαlesh-p EVERYONE or - fα-l 02:07 GG: You αre NOT escαp-ng th-s. 02:07 CT: Hmm, look at THAT. 02:07 CT: SUDDENLY, video tapes I MUST RETURN. 02:08 GG: NOPE 02:08 CT: I'll take my LEAVE, Jossik. 02:08 GG: YOU ARE NOT LEAV-NG 02:08 GG: BAL-SH AGGARO YOU STOP R-GHT NOW. 02:08 GG: YOU ARE GO-NG TO TELL ME, AND THAT -S FUCK-NG F-NAL. 02:08 GG: DO WE UNDERSTAND EACH OTHER? 02:09 CT: Yes, it is. 02:09 -- conciseTactician CT gave up trolling garrisonedGuardian GG at 02:09 -- 02:09 GG: STUBBORN, STUCK UP, SELF-SH, ASSHOLE! 02:09 -- garrisonedGuardian GG gave up trolling conciseTactician CT at 02:09 --